The invention relates to heat sink retention frames.
Integrated circuit chips can produce a large amount of heat when operating. A heat sink is a mass of thermally conductive material that can be used, for example, in conjunction with an integrated circuit chip to remove heat associated with the operation of the chip. Retention frames can assist in maintaining a good thermal connection between an integrated circuit chip and an associated heat sink in various environmental conditions, including mechanical shock events. Such mechanical shock events can occur if an electronic assembly is dropped.